


Heart Attack

by no_clue_who



Series: or how not to [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, I blame so many people for this, Luke in lingerie, M/M, Smut, i broke so many rules about corsets writing this, i have never written smut before oh god, luke in a corset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_clue_who/pseuds/no_clue_who
Summary: Luke was a mess. He was a mess who was trying to do something nice for Ashton. Ashton had been planning incredible dates since they had started dating, taking him out and making him feel so loved and he wanted to do the same.So that's why he impulsively bought the corset and lace shirt a week ago. And the matching lingerie. And the stockings.Ok so maybe he went a bit overboard with the outfit, but he wants to look good for Ashton.or how to seduce your boyfriend
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: or how not to [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayeHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/gifts).



> Ok im blaming this fic on Emily and one anon who said the words "Luke in a skirt" and "In a corset". I also blame my friend who encouraged me the whole time i was writing this.
> 
> Emily owns Luke in lace, but this is my attempt at anything close to that. 
> 
> this is probably shit but lets go.

Luke was a mess. He was a mess who was trying to do something nice for Ashton. Ashton had been planning incredible dates since they had started dating, taking him out and making him feel so loved and he wanted to do the same. 

So that's why he impulsively bought the corset and lace shirt a week ago. And the matching lingerie. And the stockings.

Ok so maybe he went a bit overboard with the outfit, but he wants to look good for Ashton. He has it all planned out, they're gonna have a date night at home and he's gonna leave right after the movie and change into the outfit and wow Ashton.

But now that he had it all, he was nervous. He had tried on the lingerie and looked good, he looked so much better than he thought he would, and the shirt over it made him look hotter than anything. But the corset was the hard part, he couldn't just slip it on and go, it has to be laced up in the back and clipped up in the front. And he couldn't wear it in a way that Ashton would notice it. So he had to change his plan a bit.

And now that's why he's sitting at the table in Ashtons shirt, covering both the corset and the lingerie he's wearing. And why he's such a mess is Ashton already won't make it through the whole night because of this fact. He forgot how much Ashton loves when he wears his clothes, and how he acts when he wears them around the house. How he gets into this place when he wears his clothes, he never wants to take his hands off of Luke. That Luke is his, and he's wearing the proof.

And why he's been not so subtle teasing Ashton since he started cooking dinner for the two of them. Luke's been keeping himself just barely out of reach of Ashton, making sure to rile Ashton up a bit before walking away. He knew the game he was playing, and he knew he was throwing off the plan he had made.

"Ash, you did amazing with dinner," Luke said, looking away from the table. If he wanted this night to sorta go to plan, he had to make sure they made it to the movie. "Come on, we still have a movie to watch."

Luke immediately left the table, leaving Ashton alone so he could try and calm down and get through the movie. Ashton walked a few minutes later, sitting right next to Luke. He wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulder, pulling him closer. Luke just sighed, letting his head fall onto Ashton's shoulder. Maybe they will make it through the movie he thought.

They made it probably 15 minutes before Ashton had kissed Luke's head, then cheek and finally his lips. The kiss was soft at first, letting himself finally get the kiss that he was craving since he started cooking, but it started getting heated. Ashton grabbed at Luke's longer curls, pulling him in the direction he wanted him, Luke moaned at the treatment. He knew that this was the end of his plan, that everything had worked.

Finally they broke from the kiss, both panting and needing to breath. Luke moved to sit on Ashton's lap, he starting to kiss down his neck. Ashton just held onto Luke's hair again, moving his head back to let him have more space.

"Fuck, Luke. You're so amazing," Ashton moaned when Luke started grinding on him. "You feel so good, you are just amazing."

Luke moved back up, kissing Ashton again. He started moving against him harder, chasing his own pleasure. Ashton grabbed at his hips, slowing him and making his strength known. Luke moved his hand down Ashtons chest in rebuttal, toying with his nipples. Ashton groaned into the kiss and slid his hands down from Luke's hips to his dick, palming at it. Luke broke from the kiss, letting out a broken moan at the feeling. Ashton smiled as he started leaning back in to kiss him, Luke put his hand on his chest pushing him back.

"I have a little surprise for you, but you have to be patient," Luke said, grinding down onto Ashton. Ashton looked at him, his eyes full of want. "But you have to wait here for a minute, or your surprise will be ruined."

"A pretty boy on my lap tonight was a well worth it surprise." Ashton grabbed at Luke's hips again, squeezing them hard. Luke moaned at the action, "But I'll wait here for you, baby boy." 

Luke flushed at the nickname before kissing Ashton quickly. He removed himself from Ashton’s lap before walking out of the room, moving as fast as he can to the bedroom to change out of the clothes he was wearing. He grabbed the lace shirt, buttoning it just enough to hide the corset. He looked at himself in the mirror, his lips from the kissing, his hair messed up because of Ashton's hands, he looked good. He could hear Ashton starting to move around the house, so he scampered onto the bed. He messed with his curls one last time, making himself look as fucked out as he feels.

"Alright I'm here, what's my-!" Ashtons voice died upon seeing Luke on his bed. He felt himself harden looking at his boyfriend who was wearing lingerie. "Oh baby boy, you look wonderful. You always look so good, but tonight you look even better."

Luke lightly groaned at the praise, he knew that Ashton was going to love this. He got onto his knees and moved over to the edge of the bed, beckoning Ashton to join him. Ashton crossed the room, grabbing Luke's face to put him into a kiss. Luke let himself get kissed at the pace Ashton was kissing him, letting him take control over this. Ashton moved his hands to Luke's shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed. 

"You got all dressed up for me, but that doesn't excuse you being a tease all day," Ashton said, moving to unbutton the shirt. Luke stared up at him, waiting for him to see everything he was wearing. "Oh you are such a fucking tease, your gonna regret that."

Ashton started kissing at his neck, moving slowly down his body, letting each and every inch get kissed. He moved back up to Luke's neck, biting at it so Luke would remember this.

"Ash, baby, move." Luke groaned out, he was already getting worked up. Ashton just kissed at the mark he made, "Please touch me. I want you to touch me."

Ashton huffed a laugh into Luke's neck, before removing himself from it. He moved away from Luke, stripping his shirt off and throwing it god knows where. Luke sat up a bit to watch what he was doing, hoping he was going to listen. He smiled down at Luke, before speaking.

"You really think a couple of pleading words and moans are going to get you what you want?" He moved back over, "Oh no baby boy, this is only the beginning. We got a long night ahead."

Luke fell back onto the bed, regretting everything he had done to Ashton that day. All he wanted now was for Ashton to touch him and to make Ashton feel good. He gasped when he felt Ashton touch him, he was finally getting what he had wanted. Ashton kept playing with his dick, making him moan and squirm at the feeling.

“Where do you want this to go, Luke?” Ashton asked, rubbing him harder, “What do you want me to do to you? Do you want me to hold you down and fuck you, do you want me to make you cry from pleasure, do you want me to make you cum in you pretty panties? What do you want?”

Luke cried out, moving his hips to follow Ashton’s hands. He couldn't think of a way to respond, Ashton had already ruined his thoughts with a few words and a hand. He kept squirming, looking for more and more pleasure.

“I asked you a question,” Ashton said firmly, removing his hands from Luke. Luke let out a desperate whine, moving his own hand to his dick to feel some relief. Ashton snatched it and held it down, “We can’t go any farther without you telling me what you want baby boy, so tell me, what do you want?”

“Do whatever you want to me Ashton just please touch me,” Luke basically yelled, “Do whatever you want just please touch me!”

“Good boy,” AShton said before moving Lukes panties down just enough for his dick to pop out. He gave it a few pumps before bringing his head down to suck on it. Luke pushed his hips up into the heat of Ashtons mouth, making Ashton gag and hold down his hips. He moved off of his dick, “Don’t do that again baby.”

Luke nodded before Ashton went back down on him, all he could do was moan and hold onto the sheets. Ashtons mouth felt amazing on him, he couldn’t describe the feeling of how good it was. He was getting more and more worked up at everything Ashton was doing, how his tongue moved around his head, how his hand felt moving on the parts of his dick Ashton couldn't quite take. He was getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Ash, I’m about to.” Everything stopped. Luke whimpered at the feeling of being ripped away from the edge like that.

“You really think I was going to let you finish before we even really started?” Ashton laughed at Lukes broken expression. He squeezed his hip before getting up from the ground, “Turn over baby, I want to get you ready.”

Luke rolled himself over and moved into the bed, placing himself right in the middle. He looked over his shoulder to see Ashton staring at him, he smiled at him, letting him know he was still ok. Ashton smiled back before removing his pants and grabbing lube from his bedside drawer, throwing it onto the bed next to luke. Ashton climbed onto the bed and placed himself behind Luke. He started feeling up and down his ass, grabbing at it and toying with the lace that was still on his skin. He kept playing with it until Luke wigged back, letting him know what he wanted.

“Patience baby boy, I want to take you apart and ruin you.” Ashton moved Luke’s panties down, “And if that means me playing with you until you cry, then it is what it is. So have some patience.”

Ashton grabbed the lube that was laying next to him and moved it to be ready for his next step. He popped the cap open and poured some out, he let his finger run against Luke. Luke let out a sigh at the touch, finally ready to get the pleasure he wanted. Ashton teased a finger around before slowly pushing it in, letting his finger slowly open Luke up. He pumped it in and out until Luke was whining and saying softly ‘please’ and ‘more’. He pushed a second finger into Luke, who moaned at the stretch.

“You open up so well on my fingers baby,” Ashton said, scissoring his fingers inside of him. Luke let out a loud moan when Ashton’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “You keep making such pretty sounds for me. I bet you want me to keep playing with you. Make you cum on my fingers, hm?”

Ashton pushed a third finger into Luke, opening him up even more. Luke buried his head into the mattress, feeling so full from Ashton’s fingers. He knew if Ashton kept going, kept rubbing against his prostate, he was going to start crying. 

“Ash, please,” Luke begged, “Please fuck me, please.”

Ashton removed his fingers from Luke before rolling him over and kissing him, Ashton was too turned on to keep teasing Luke for what he did. He needed to fuck him now. Luke wrapped his legs around Astons waist, pulling him closer to him. Aston broke from the kiss to grab the lube and get his dick ready.

“You ready for this?” Ashton asked, lining himself up, Luke nodded. Ashton pushed in slowly, both moaning at the feeling. “Fuck baby, your still so tight.”

Luke just moaned, the stretch feeling just enough and too much at the same time. His brain was a mess of just want, all he could think about was pleasure. He started grinding back onto Ashton after he waited long enough for him, he was ready. Ashton started fucking him at a slow pace, making sure he wasnt hurting Luke, and holding himself back from ruining him.

“Come on Ash, fuck me hard. You said you would make me regret teasing you, but you really aren’t.” Luke said, moving his hands to his dick. Aston grabbed his hand and pinned it far away from Luke, he sped up his thrust into Luke.

“What was that?” Ashton asked, fucking into him even harder, “What were you trying to say?”

All Luke could do was moan back in response, Ashton was nailing his prostate over and over again. Ashton moved one of his hands to the top of Luke corset playing with the lace on the top of it, moving his hand up and then playing with his nipple. Luke was overwhelmed with everything he was building up, he was about to cum. He shouted a warning at Ashton before cumming all over his corset.

Ashton fucked into Luke a few more times before cumming himself. He pulled out before laying down next to Luke. The two of them did not want to move from their spots on the bed, too tired to do anything. After a few minutes, Luke started to whine at the mess he felt all over him. Aston go up and grabbed a washcloth to clean Luke up. Luke started removing everything he was still wearing, looking down at the corset he knew it was going to be stained.

“I should have taken the corset off before we started, it's all messy now.” Luke said, pouting at the stain, “I’m gonna have to buy a new one.”

“Luke you can’t just say that after we just had sex.” Astong said, grabbing the clothes off the bed. “I saw you in that and lost my fucking mind.”

Luke smiled at the fact that his plan worked, he successfully made his boyfriend feel good. He got under the covers, opening them for Ashton to join him. Ashton complied, wrapping his arms around Luke, before pulling him close. They laid there for a little, Luke starting to drift off wen Ashton voice brought him back.

“Luke, where did the whole lingerie thing come from?” Ashton asked.

“I wanted to be hot,” Luke said, closing his eyes, “And I thought you would like it. And you did like it, liked it a lot.”

“Is this going to become common for you? Because if it does, I'm going to run out of steam and lube very soon.” Ashton jokes, rubbing his hands through Lukes curls. Luke let out a little laugh at that.

“Maybe it will.” Luke answered, “Maybe I’ll wear them outside of the bedroom, I liked them a lot, they made me feel good.”

“You are going to kill me, you look good everyday but this is going to ruin me forever.” Ashton said, rolling onto his back.

“You're very lucky I didn't buy the skirt I wanted.” Luke turned to place his head onto Ashton’s chest. Ashton groaned at the thought. Luke started to drift off, letting his body rest after everything it went through.

“You better buy that fucking skirt.” Ashton said before Luke fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna end this by saying "babys first smut" but I'm NOT going to do that. But this was my first attempt at writing anything like this and i think it came out ok?
> 
> also please don't wear corsets on bare skin or during sex, its some of the few rules of corsets.
> 
> if you want to read more in this series, I will hopefully finish the first date fic that I've been writing for weeks.


End file.
